You are my Love
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ICHIHIME SONGFIC. Orihime se entera por Ulquiorra que sus amigos han venido a salvarla, ¿Cómo le afecto? Cantando, sin dejar de pensar en su Shinigami de cabello naranja...Lo se, mal smmary, dejen review pliis


Es mi primer sonfic ichihime, que emocion wiii!!! XD

Ojal sea de su agrado, para los que ya saben, sospechan o no XD, la cancion es "You are my love" una de las canciones de tsubasa chronicle *_*

Este songfic se lo dedico a Kobato-chan por haberme inspirado para el songfic...thanks!

**You are my Love**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, había perdido la noción del tiempo en aquella habitación donde siempre se veía la luna, nada más, y su única compañía era la del frío y jugador mental Ulquiorra.

Seguía mirando la luna fijamente, era lo único "interesante" que podía hacer mientras estaba ahí, la luz de la luna era su único alumbramiento en aquel cuarto, revelando que aquella ave en su jaula era una mujer, una joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura, liso y de color naranja oscuro, sus ojos que lucían tristes y nostálgicos, eran de una tonalidad grisácea, complementando su estado.

Sus ojos que siempre mostraban tristeza y rendición, se abrieron de golpe como platos al sentir 3 reiatsu llegando a aquel mundo, la sorpresa hizo que cayese de rodillas sorprendida, apoyando sus manos al suelo, no podía creerlo.

-Debe…ser un sueño…no puede ser que en verdad estén aquí…

Escucho pasos acercarse, sospecho de inmediato que podía ser Ulquiorra, después de todo, por órdenes de Aizen, era el único que venía a "examinarla". Se puso de pie y dándole la espalda en la puerta, espero a que este llegase y así fue, la puerta se abrió y sintió su presencia, no lo miro, se quedo mirando la luna, lo que le daba paz en aquel lugar lejos de sus amigos y vida.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-Murmuro-Si ya me trajiste los alimentos.

-Recuerda que ahora eres de los nuestros y como tal, debes estar informada de lo que ocurre-Se la quedo observando fijamente, notando como lentamente volteaba para verlo, para que le dijese pronto lo que le tenía que decir y se fuese-Por si no lo has sentido aún, los humanos y Shinigami que dicen ser tus amigos, están aquí.

Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no podía creerlo, no era un sueño después de todo, en verdad sus amigos vinieron, podía sentirlos, a Rukia, Renji, Sado, Ishida, Ichigo… _Kurosaki-kun… _Pensó con la imagen del mencionado en sus pensamientos. Sentí algo de preocupación y enojo por su imprudencia de venir, ¿Qué no veían que ella fue por su propia voluntad para protegerlos? Aún así… ¿Qué es lo otro que sentía? Había un sentimiento más que invadía su cuerpo, ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso…era felicidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus amigos vinieron a salvarla? ¿O porqué…?

-¿Por qué…-Su mirada de enfrentó a la de Ulquiorra-…por qué están aquí?

-¿Por qué dices? ¿No es obvio? Vinieron a salvarte-Aquel sentimiento que negaba, el que denomino como felicidad, creció en su interior.

De nuevo estaba sola, recapacitando aquella información en sus pensamientos, sus amigos estaban aquí, en Las Noches, por ella…no podía ser verdad, debía ser otro de los juegos mentales de Ulquiorra.

Sus recuerdos vagaron en el momento que escribía anotaciones para Rangiku y Toushirou antes de irse, estaba escuchando la radio para relajarse y como si supiesen que se iba y le querían darle un regalo de despedida, habían colocado una canción que le había agarrado inmediatamente cariño, debido a que se sentía identificada, especialmente por sus sentimientos hacía aquel hombre que peleaba por ella. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar la melodía y las letras vinieron inesperadamente a su mente, sus labios se abrieron y canto.

**Bésame suavemente**

**Estoy durmiendo en silencio**

**Totalmente sola**

**En el hielo y la nieve.**

La letra se introducía sin problemas a sus esquemas mentales y salían luego en sus labios en un sonido armonioso, su voz era tan potente que de seguro unos Arrancar debieron escucharla, preguntándose de quien era la voz.

**En mi sueño**

**Llamo tu nombre**

**Tú eres mi amor.**

Las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla mientras, a través de los reiatsu, podía sentir como sus amigos se separaron y corrieron por distintas direcciones. Su mente y atención solo estaban fijadas en Ichigo Kurosaki, rogando nuevamente por su seguridad.

**En tus ojos**

**Busco por mi memoria**

**Perdida en vano**

**Tan lejos de este escenario**

**Sostenme suavemente**

**Y júrame una y otra vez**

**Nosotros nunca estaremos solos.**

_¿Por qué…Kurosaki-kun…? Arigatou por venir, pero…tengo algo que hacer… Destruir el Hougyoku._

**Si tú puedes tocar mis plumas suavemente**

**Yo te daré mi amor**

**Nos embarcamos en la oscuridad de la noche,**

**Lejos en el mar,**

**Me encuentro ahí**

**Te encuentras ahí**

**Ámame ahora**

**Si te atreves**

_¿Por qué vinieron? ¿Por qué no pueden ver que lo hice por ustedes? ¿Por qué no consideran mi decisión?_ Pensaba la joven Orihime mientras su mente le mostraba a sus amigos y sentía como peleaban a través de sus reiatsu.

Lágrimas no tardaron de invadir sus mejillas.

**Bésame suavemente**

**Estoy durmiendo en dolor**

**Totalmente sola**

**Para verte mañana.**

_Kurosaki-kun…Arigatou…Te amo…_

Las lágrimas cayeron al suelo en el momento que pensó en esas palabras.

En eso sintió el reiatsu de Ulquiorra cerca del camino de Ichigo, provocando que se pusiese de pie, sorprendida y asustada…asustada por la seguridad del chico.

-------------------

-¿Eh?-Ichigo detuvo su carrera de golpe, juraba que oía como alguien lo llamaba.

-¿Itsygo?-Pregunto la pequeña Nell apoyada en su hombro-¿Aún no te recuperas de tu pelea con el Ex Espada?

-Tranquila Nell, no es nada-Y volvió a correr.

_Espérame Inoue, enseguida estaré contigo y te llevare de vuelta a casa._

Pensó, sin saber o imaginar que dentro de poco, se encontraría con el Cuarto Espada.

**En mis sueños**

**Llamo tu nombre**

**Tú eres mi amor**

**Mi amor.**

**Fin.**


End file.
